Love Heals
by Luv4Lucky
Summary: Lucky and Elizabeth grew up together as best friends. Both are in college and scared to tell each other how they feelings for one another, but what happens when Elizabeth is brutally attacked? Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place while Lucky and Elizabeth are at PUC. They grew up together and have always been best friends, she had never been raped. When Lucky's parent's fought, he found shelter in Elizabeth. When Elizabeth got caught smoking, she found comfort in Lucky's arms. Now they are both freshmen at college, rooming together in an apartment. Just a side note: Sonny is with Brenda and Jason is with Carly.

Chapter 1

"Elizabeth! Where are ya?" Lucky said as he entered the door. He had a hard day at work and just wanted to have a couple beers and bitch about it to his best friend. He just wanted to see her face and watch her laugh as he told her about the morons her worked with. By the end of the evening, they'd both be drunk, watching some comedian, and laughing their asses off.

"I'm here, just getting out of the shower," she answered back. She was running late, she was going up to bike night with Brad. She had been seeing him for a couple weeks now, and she loved be on the back of his bike. She walked into Lucky's room in just her robe. "Hey! How was your day?" she asked him.

"To put in nicely, it pretty much bit," he answered making her smile her beautiful smile. Maybe tonight was the night he could tell her how he felt. He could tell her that he was feeling more than friendship for her. Maybe he could finally tell her that seeing her in just her robe with her damp hair cascading around her face with no make-up on made him want to kiss her and never stop. No Lucky, you'll run everything. He shook the thoughts from his mind and went on. "So I was wondering if he could have a drunken fun fest. You know, I complain, the you complain, and we laugh our asses off, and wake up the next morning sicker than a dog that ate it's own leg off?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Sorry babe, I can't, I'm going up to bike night with Brad. You should come too! They'll be some beer, and Jason, Carly, Sonny, and Brenda will be there." She would never admit it to herself, but she'd rather have a drunken evening with him. A night to laugh. Maybe she'd finally get the courage to just take him and make out with him and tell him that she wanted him. Brad was distracting her from those thoughts though.

"Naw, maybe I'll call up Nik and have a few beers with him. Emily's only been gone four days at school and he can't wait two more to see her on the weekend," he replied. Damn! Why couldn't he just tell her? "I'll let you get ready. If I'm not home, I'm probably passed out at Nik's."

"Okay. Well call me and let me know, I don't wanna be worried about you." She gave him a quick hug, and ran off to her room to get ready.

Later, at bike night.

Elizabeth couldn't help herself, the rum and coke was a wonderful thing. She was more than a little tipsy. She laughed at every joke Brenda cracked and joined Carly when she started flashing for shots. She has been attempting to drown her feeling for Lucky in booze, laughter and flashing.

The guys sat on the deck of the pizzera laughing at their women. Well, Jason and Sonny were. Brad drank his beer and he stared at his girl. Damn, she was an angel by day, a devil by night. But he didn't like her showing off her breasts for free shots. She belonged to him and only him. And tonight he would have her.

Carly and Elizabeth, having their fill, came back and joined the other four.

"HI BABY!" Carly yelled in Jason's ear. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU!" she went on, giggling like an idiot.

"Not as good as you apparently," he replied, laughing. "It's getting late, we should get going."

"Yeah, us too honey," Brenda said kissing Sonny's cheek. The six of them said good-bye, and Brad and Elizabeth got ready to leave as well.

"Little drunk there Lizzie?" he asked as he helped her up. He didn't care, the drunker she was, the easier she would be. He was a little buzzed himself, which would make it better.

"Yeah, listen I just wanna go home tonight, I'm gonna have a horried hangover, and just wanna get to sleep."

"Well how about to come to my place? It's closer," he asked slyly.

"No, Lucky makes wonderful breakfasts, and I'll need it in the morning," she answered.

Brad was already ticked, she was always turning him down. Oh well, she forget by the time they got to his place. They took off, the wind whipping at Elizabeth's hair and face started to sober her up a little. She realized they turned down Brad's street. Why? She said she wanted to go home.

"I said I wanna go home, not here Brad!" she exclaimed.

"Why? So Lucky can fix you breakfast? Oh no, tonight you're mine." He took her arm but she pulled away. "C'mon Lizzie, tonight's the night."

"Brad I said take me home!" He just stood there. "Fine, I'll walk." She turned and left, as she heard his bike roar away towards Main St.

"Asshole," she muttered to himself. At least Lucky would be home, if he hadn't drank himself to sleep at Nik's. That was it, she said to herself as she unlocked her door, ready to tell Lucky how she felt.

PLEASE R& R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so totally into this right now, my mind is about to explode if I don't write!

Chapter 2

"Lucky! I'm home!" Elizabeth yelled. But the apartment was dark. She flipped on the kitchen light and found a short note from Lucky.

"_Elizabeth, I went to Nik's. See you in the morning. Lucky."_ She sighed. Dammit! How was she supposed to tell him that she wanted to be with him when he wasn't here? Morning wasn't far off...only about eight hours, add in a couple hungover 22 year olds, it would be around noon when they finally saw each other. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, changed into a pair of sweatshorts and one of Lucky's old shirts and flipped on the TV.

She couldn't help but think that maybe if she had cancelled on Brad instead of going out with him, only to be nearly threatened by him, she would be curled up next to Lucky, watching Family Guy or something. Maybe she would even be curled up next to him in bed. They would be exhausted from their lovemaking, and despite their sweating and heavy breathing, they would be entangled in each others' arms. They would wake up and confess their love over and over again to each other...they he would kiss her and...

"LIZZIE! OPEN UP! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Brad's yelling interrupted her thoughts, no, make that her fantasy of what would never be. If she told Lucky how she felt, everything would be ruined. Instead of answering, she merely ignored Brad and watched the show on TV.

He spoke again, this time softer. "Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry about earlier, I was drunk and horny. Please, let me apoligize."

"Then apoligize, I can hear you." Elizabeth was not one to be taken advantage of. Ever since she was abandoned by her parents when she turned 18, she never looked twi at someone who caused her pain, scared her, or even gave her the slightest bit feeling of nervousness, as Brad was doing now.

Brad got pissed again. "LIZZIE! I WILL KICK DOWN THIS DOOR IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT!" She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and walked to the door. Before opening it, she slid the chainlock in it's place.

"What do you want Brad?" she asked as she opened the door a mere three inches.

"You," he replied. Before she could react, Brad kicked the door in. She made an attempt to scream, but the first punch landed hard on her left cheek. She fell to the ground. "Good, this will make things go a little more smoothly," he smirked. His breath smelled of whiskey and beer. Elizabeth, still a little tipsy, fought the vomit coming up her throat. She tried to slap him, but he pulled away and pinned her wrists to the floor.

"The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you'll enjoy," he sneered. Elizabeth felt him rip at her shorts and panties. She tried to kick, which only made him angrier. He punched her so hard in her face, Elizabeth was sure her face had shattered. "Now don't fight in, you'll enjoy it."

She was paralyzed with fear as he tore her shorts and panties from her legs and threw them across the room. She body went numb and he took of him own pants and settled himself between her legs.

"No Brad! Please don't do this," she whimpered as he slip a couple fingers deep inside her.

"What baby? You don't want this? Fine, you'll soon learn that you do." He yanked her head up by her hair and shoved her face between his legs. "Suck me." Elizabeth was afraid of what he would do if she didn't. As she put her mouth around him, she took a chance and bit down, hoping it would stop him.

"OW! YOU STUPID WHORE!" he yelped as he yanked her head away. He punched her dead on in her face, breaking her nose and knocking out a couple teeth. Elizabeth spit out some blood and started to scream. Brad quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Oh please, shut up. Bite me again, and you'll end up worse."

He opened her legs up and shoved himself between them. Elizabeth saw stars as he shoved himself inside of her. All she could do was whimper as he thrust inside of her harder and deeper. She was too afraid to fight back. She knew her face was busted up enough, she dreaded to think that he would kill her if she tried to hurt him again. Brad was thrusting faster and harder now. She was praying that it was almost over. She didn't know how long this torture had lasted when it was finally over. She barely moved as he stood up to get dressed.

"I told you you would enjoy it," Brad sneered. "I told you'd be mine tonight. And you'll always be mine, because no one will want you after this." She tried to ignore him. She wanted him to leave so she could call Lucky. He finished getting dressed and put his face next to hers. "Thank you for that sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and she flinched. He laughed. "Oh you'd rather I'd be rough," he said. He punched her again, knocking the wind out of her. He couldn't help himself, he decided that even though he was leaving, he didn't want her calling anyone until he was well out of town. He stood up and gave her a couple swift kicks in her stomach, blinding her with pain.

Finally he left, leaving her in unbearable pain. Where was the phone? She needed to call Lucky. Lucky would take care of her. She made a feeble attempt to get up, but pain ripped through her. She took a deep breath and tried again. After what seemed like an hour, she made it to her feet. The phone was just a few feet away on the coffee table. She took one step and slipped in a puddle of her own blood. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the coffee table, knocking her out cold.


End file.
